The invention concerns a binder arrangement for cylindrical bales formed by a baler having a conveying arrangement with two rollers that deliver a web of binding material, such as plastic sheeting or net, to a baling chamber, which is partially defined by belts, chains or the like, where at least one of the rollers can be driven and the rollers provide a passage between themselves through which the binding material is guided.
In a known round baler (GB-A-2,212,440) binding material consisting of a web of mesh or plastic film is drawn between two rollers of a conveying arrangement and guided through a guide track to a baling chamber where it is wound around a bale. In order to overcome the distance between the rollers and the guide track, a blower is provided which brings the binding material into contact with the belts which draw it into the guide track.
The problem underlying the invention is seen as that of developing a baler in which the binding material reaches the guide track without the assistance of a blower.